Harry Potter and the Future Possibilities
by GreyOwl9831
Summary: What if Nineteen years later was just a vision of the future that the Golden Trio were given as a reward for their defeat of Voldemort? What if they saw past the train station scene and saw more intimate information? What if what they saw influenced their current decisions to change the future for a better outcome?
1. Author's Note

Okay, I have always shipped Harry and Hermione ever since I read the first book. So you can imagine my disappointment when Harry got with Ginny and Hermione with Ron. I was actually over the moon when a few years ago, J.K. Rowling gave that interview that Hermione should have been with Harry instead of Ron and that she imagines that Hermione and Ron would have marriage issues. Unfortunately, since there isn't anyway to change what's Canon since the books have already been published and there won't be anymore, I've decided to change it myself.

This story contains nods and hints towards information we were given after the books ended. Either by interviews, information from Pottermore and from Cursed Child.


	2. Chapter 1

"So that's what happens in nineteen years?" Harry asked as he and his friends pulled away from the crystal ball. "Ginny and I get married and have three kids and Ron and Hermione marry and have two." He looked over to the two friends he just mentioned. Ron had a big grin on his face and Hermione's face was a light shade of pink.

"Well if everyone continues on the path they are now, then yes. But the future is full of infinite possibilities." Professor Trelawney explained. "One small decision, one small change, the future could be completely different." The two boys had a blank look on their face but Hermione knew exactly what the older witch was talking about. Professor Trelawney sighed. "For example, let's say that Hermione saw herself as the Minister for Magic. If from now until then she were to do something like have a sordid love affair, that could potentially derail her eligibility so instead of being Minister for Magic, she might become an Auror or work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"So the future that you showed us could not be our future?" Ron asked trying to follow along. It seemed very complicated and complex. It was nice of Professor Trelawney to do this for them, show them that after the past seven years of battling the forces of evil, they could have a nice quiet, relaxing future.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley." Professor Trelawney smiled. "Like I said, the future is full of possibilities and only our actions and decisions can influence how they turn out." Suddenly she paused and got a glazed look in her eyes. The trio looked at each other concerned. What was going on? What happened to the professor?

What was happening was that Professor Trelawney was receiving a vision. Sure, everyone thought she was a fraud and sure, that was partly true. It was fact that Sybil Trelawney did possess the gift of sight, however it wasn't a gift that she had mastered. Her visions and prophecies came to her on their own terms, it wasn't something she could directly conjure. Harry himself was witness to one of her genuine prophecies in his third year at Hogwarts. Ron was waving his hand in front of her face as she slowly came out of her trance. "Kids, look back into the crystal ball, there is more for you to see."

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other. What more could they possibly need to see? They saw the happy future that awaited them. Sure it was just a possible future but Harry was back with Ginny and Ron and Hermione just got together so what could possibly change? But doing as they were asked, they leaned forward and stared into the ball.

For a few minutes, the ball was crystal clear. Suddenly it started filling with smoke, creating flashes of images before it finally created a clear scene. In the scene, Ron and Hermione were fighting and it apparently wasn't the first time. What they were arguing about wasn't exactly clear but from the looks of it, it was intense. Both Ron and Hermione were screaming and yelling in each other's faces. "I want a divorce, Ronald!" Hermione had yelled. "Fine by me!" Ron yelled back. Hermione grabbed her coat and apparted away. After launching a kick at a nearby chair, Ron apparated as well.

Back in the Divination classroom, Hermione and Ron shifted uncomfortably away from each other, Hermione scooting closer to Harry. The scene in the crystal ball changed. This time, it was Harry and Ginny who was fighting. "How could you side with her?" Ginny, red in the face, yelled at Harry. "I didn't say I sided with her. But you have to admit, Ron is known for being jealous." Harry responded, not quite yelling but his voice was raised. "Ron is your brother-in-law, you should be taking his side." "Hermione is your sister-in-law and despite knowing how jealous Ron can be, you still took his side." Harry countered. There was more incoherent yelling before Harry stormed out the door.

Harry's eyes never left the crystal ball. He was afraid to look his best friend in the eye. He could practically feel Ron smoldering from the other side of the table. The scene shifted yet again. This time, the scene before them made Hermione squeak and the boys jaws drop. Hermione and Harry were laying in a bed, naked and their arms were wrapped around each other. "Harry, why didn't we ever get together? You and I have never fought like Ron and I do." Crystal ball Hermione asked. Crystal ball Harry leaned over and planted a kiss on Hermione. "Ron is my best friend and I knew that he was into you. So I guess I had to convince myself that I didn't see you than anything more than a best friend and a sister of sorts. I didn't want to hurt him. The Weasleys had treated me like one of their own. I couldn't do anything to betray Ron." Hermione sighed. "What foolish kids we were." She turned to face Harry and brushed a piece of stray hair out of his face. "I think if things were different, we could have been happy together. The problems with Ron and I and with you and Ginny, do you ever think we made a mistake?" Harry thought for a moment. "I don't think it was necessarily a mistake. I think we had to make these choices for us to realize how we truly felt about each other. Ginny and I were happy for those first couple years. But I think she blames me and the kids for her having to retire from Quidditch. Being an Auror didn't help our relationship either. Long hours at work, being away on a case for days or even weeks at a time." Hermione just nodded. She understood completely. She saw Harry more at work than she saw of her own husband at home. "Ginny is a fool to have ever let you go."

Once again, the scene shifted. This time it was Ron who the ball decided to focus on. He was playing with his two kids, Rose and Hugo. Ever since the divorce, Ron and Hermione had apparently split custody. Just then, Parvati Patil came into the scene. She was smiling and holding a baby in her arms. She had walked over to Ron, kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder.

The scene faded back into smoke and the smoke started to dissipate from the crystal ball until it was crystal clear again. The golden trio sat back and just looked at each other. Each were at a loss for words. "Do you see what I mean, children?" Sybil asked them. "The future can change by with every decision we make."

Realizing that their time with Professor Trelawney was over, The trio stood and walked out of the classroom. Each were quiet, lost in thought. When they reached the end of the stairs, they each went their separate ways. They needed time to process what they had just seen.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry wandered around outside. After parting with Ron and Hermione, he walked aimlessly around school until he found himself walking towards Hagrid's hut. Maybe his subconscious thought he needed air while he tried to process all the information given to him. Harry knew that Professor Trelawney tried to do something nice for him and his friends, especially after what they all had sacrificed to rid the world of Voldemort. But Harry wished now that he had never looked into that crystal ball. _It's true what they say, ignorance is bliss_ Harry thought to himself as he wandered along, no clear destination in mind. If he looked weird, walking around in a daze, no one said anything. They probably all thought he was still dealing with the aftermath of the battle of Hogwarts and the defeat of the dark lord.

If everything stayed the same as it was right now, Harry would end up marrying Ginny, having three wonderful kids and a successful career. They would be happy for a few years and then Harry and Ginny would start to disagree and get into heated discussions. Ginny would come to resent Harry and their kids for her having to end her Quidditch career. Their relationship would slowly start to deteriorate due to work schedules and because of Ron and Hermione's fights. Ron could be quite the prat and apparently he would come to Hermione's aid while Ginny would go to her brothers. The Ginny of the here and now knew that Ron could be a prat. She, herself, has told Ron off for his jealousy and his attitude many times. So how does it come to stand that she takes Ron's side instead of Hermione's?

Hermione. Harry's thoughts jumped to her. According to the visions they saw in the crystal ball, Harry and Hermione end up having an affair with each other. Although affair may be the wrong terminology. Apparently by this time, Ron and Hermione have divorced and Harry and Ginny had separated. _At least I hope that's how it happens._ Harry thought to himself. He shuddered to think that he and Hermione start their affair while they're with their significant others. He still couldn't get the images of them naked and together out of his head. He didn't even feel that way about Hermione, did he? According to the future him, he did but didn't act on it out of respect for Ron.

 _She has always been there for me._ Harry thought to himself. _Always looked out for me and my well being._ _She's very attractive and while we have our differences, we also have mutual similarities. We both grew up in the muggle world and understand how it works. We understand each other. We have had our disagreements but nothing as harsh as she has with Ron. She's brilliantly intelligent, powerful and extremely kind and compassionate to those less fortunate than her._ Harry immediate started thinking about all the work she has done to help all the creatures of Hogwarts. Harry also started to think back to all the times he would have been lost without Hermione. In their first year, Hermione helped get him through the Devil's snare and Snape's potion test. In their second year, Hermione was the one who realized that it was a Basilisk that was petrifying everyone and that it was getting around the school through the pipes. If Hermione didn't have the time turner during their third year, they would never have been able to save Buckbeak and Sirius. Hermione believed him and stood by him when everyone, including Ron, turned their backs on him when they thought he put his name in the Goblet of Fire in year four. Hermione was the one who convinced Harry to start up Dumbledore's army in their fifth year to learn to defend themselves and was also by his side at the Department of Mysteries. Their sixth year was the roughest on his and Hermione's friendship, with Harry using the half-blood prince's potion book and his interest in Ginny while dealing with Hermione's jealousy towards Lavender Brown. And of course, she stayed by his side during the Horcrux hunt, even then things seemed bleak, she stayed. That's more than could be said for Ron.

Harry stopped, an unfamiliar feeling creeping up his spine. It was a chill of sorts, like someone had run an chunk of ice slowly up his back. _How could it never have occured to me before now?_ Harry thought to himself, realization dawning on him like a huge slap in the face.

Harry was still confused. So maybe he did have feelings for Hermione that weren't exactly platonic. But what did that matter? There were other factors to consider here. First of all, just because he may have romantic feelings for Hermione didn't necessarily mean that Hermione had them for him. And if she did, there was Ron and Ginny to think of as well. How would they feel about all of this? Ron who, apparently for a while, had feelings for Hermione. Ron,who was always jealous of the connection between Harry and Hermione and always thought they were more than friends. _I guess he wasn't so foolish after all. Even when I didn't realize my own feelings, Ron saw them clear as day._ Then there was Ginny to consider. While it's true that Ginny has grown from a shy little girl with a crush to a strong, resourceful and power witch, Harry still couldn't hurt her. Ginny had confessed when they first started dating last year that even though she was dating other guys, she had never given up hope on Harry. That Harry would come to his senses and realized how amazing she was. And it was true. Ginny was an amazing witch and an amazing person.

Then Harry's head started spinning out of control with different scenarios and what-ifs. According to the crystal ball, if they all stay on the same trajectory they are now, it will end with disaster. But Professor Trelawney did say that one small change in the present could change the outcome of the future. So what if Harry and Ginny waited to have kids? Ginny wouldn't have to end her career prematurely and wouldn't come to resent him for it. What if he didn't become an Auror? Their relationship wouldn't be strained due to his long hours at work and days on end of working on a case. But then, would not becoming an Auror cause him to resent her? He knew he wanted to be an Auror. After spending year after year of fending off the forces of evil, He knew he wanted to make the wizarding world safer for the next generation. And if they waited to have kids, what if they waited to late and it wasn't feasible anymore? Would that cause resentment in their relationship?

Harry groaned in frustration and kicked a nearby tree. He cursed himself for ever agreeing to have a peek at their future and vowed that if he ever got the opportunity again. He'd rather stay in the dark because this entire situation had him going mad. Either stay with Ginny and try to derail what the future had in store for them or try to prevent everyone the future pain and heartache and try things with Hermione. He knew that he wasn't the only one dealing with what they saw. Hermione and Ron had gone their separate ways as well to deal with it in their own way. If Hermione and Ron still decide to give their relationship a try, he would have his answer, he would try with Ginny too. If they decided to be better safe than sorry and remain friends, that would complicate his life even more because then he would have to decide between Ginny and Hermione, if Hermione decided she wanted to pursue something with him.

 _Maybe I just say screw relationships and be a bachelor. That way, no one gets hurt_. Harry paused and looked around. While being lost in thought, not only did he not notice that he was walking dangerously close to the Forbidden Forest, he also hadn't realized that he had spent all day wandering around with this on his mind. For when they left Professor Trelawney's classroom, it was early morning. Dew still clung to the grass sprouting from the earth around the castle. Now, there was a slight chill in the air and where the sky had been a bright blue was now a deep bluish purple with a twinge of orange from the setting sun. Realizing that people were probably wondering what happened to him, Harry turned and headed back towards the castle. He knew that the only thing he could do was take things day by day and cross bridges as they presented themselves.


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione went to the only place that made her feel safe, the Library. Surprisingly it wasn't damaged in Voldemort's attack of the school. Hermione's head was reeling. She didn't want what she saw to be her future. She had spent the past few years pining after Ron. She couldn't believe that they will have a rocky marriage and end up divorced. It wasn't fair. She grabbed a book from a shelf, not even really paying attention to the title. She sat down at a table and opened the book but her attention was far from the contents.

It was true that Ron and Hermione got off on the wrong foot. He thought of her as a stuck up know-it-all, when all she was trying to do was help him. Yeah, on the train she was a bit rude with the spell that he tried to use to turn Scabbers yellow. But in Charms class, she was legitimately trying to help him with the levitation spell. In fact, if it wasn't for his harsh words after the class, ones he didn't know she heard, they may not have ended up being friends.

No. Her brain told her. If it wasn't for Harry, they wouldn't have been friends. It was Halloween and after hearing the horrible stuff Ron was saying about her, Hermione had went to the girls lavatory to cry and be alone. Professor Quirrell had let a troll in and because she wasn't in the Great Hall when the news was announced, she had no idea. It was Harry's idea to come looking for her. Good thing he did too because the Troll had wandered into the same bathroom that she was in and if it wasn't for Harry and Ron's heroics, she would have died that night. Because of what they did, she had lied for them to protect them from getting in trouble and that started what was their epic friendship.

Just thinking about that one memory seemed to unravel something in her head. Like a drain stopper being pulled. Memories just flooded by like water pouring down the drain. While she and Harry had their arguments, He was always there for her, always believed in her. When they went after the Sorcerer's Stone, It was Harry who trusted her with the Devil's Snare. Ron wouldn't listen, even after Harry and herself repeatedly told him calm down. Harry, who wholeheartedly trusted her when it came to Snape's potions test. Harry who, even when petrified, trusted Hermione's word that the Creature petrifying students was a Basilisk, and that it was using the plumbing to get around school unnoticed. Harry who listened to her and trusted her when they used the time turner to go back in time to save Sirius and Buckbeak. Her thoughts just went on and on.

Hermione was probably the only one that could get through to Harry when he was experiencing things from his scar. His agitated mood, his anger. She's the one of the few that cared enough to try to get him to block all of it out. To not jump into Voldemort's head. She wanted to protect him. She was probably the only one that could stand up to him regarding things and not experience the same backlash as someone else who might have tried. When they were hunting horcruxes and Harry had worn the locket a bit too long, Hermione was the one who demanded he take it off. In the past 7 years, it was Harry with whom she had the best relationship with.

Ron, Hermione sighed as her thoughts turned to him. While Ron was a good guy, to say he didn't have his faults would be a lie. Again, Ron almost got her killed their first year. Ron who yelled at and blame Hermione for Crookshanks going after Scabbers their third year. Scabbers, who was really Peter Pettigrew in animal form, had actually run away because he knew Sirius Black was after him for betraying Harry's parents to Voldemort and getting them killed. Ron who had asked her to the Yule Ball as a last resort because he couldn't get another date. Ron who ruined her time at the Yule Ball because she went with Viktor Krum, who up until that time, Ron idolized. _In all fairness, Harry didn't ask you either_ Something inside her head said to her. Would she have said yes if Harry or Ron had asked her though? She thought to herself. Then even after dancing around each other with their feelings, Ron completely disregarded how she felt and started dating Lavender Brown. Even though she made her jealousy and feelings apparent after, he still continued to date her and flaunt it in front of her.

Her mind settled on one final memory, probably the most painful. It was when Ron left them on their search for horcruxes. While it was true that Ron was wearing the locket during his fight with Harry and since the locket contained a piece of Voldemort's soul it had a negative effect on the wearer after extended use, the whole scene was heartbreaking all the same. It was a mixture of things that caused Ron to explode, not just the locket. During their journey, Ron became jealous of the closeness between Harry and herself. _No, Ron has always been jealous of your connection with Harry._ There was that nagging voice again. It was stress of wondering if his family was okay. It was the all the traveling, and Ron getting splinched, with getting no further to finding Horcruxes and at the time, no way to destroy them. It just all piled up until Ron exploded. Hermione wondered if she would have done the same if she was in the same situation that he was. Again that little voice in her head was back. _You were in a similar situation and you stayed._ While she didn't necessarily have to worry about Voldemort going after her family as she had wiped their memories of her and sent them to Australia, she had worn the locket, she was also stressed about not being able to find or destroy the Horcruxes but yet she stayed. But even after begging Ron to stay, he still left. He came back yes, but it caused a little seed of doubt to be planted in her mind. Would Ron run away again when things got hard? Would he come back and be expected to be welcomed with open arms simply for coming back?

If she were to believe that what she saw in Trelawney's crystal ball were any indication, then yes. Maybe she and Ron weren't simply meant to be. Maybe, just maybe, they were completely two different people. Suddenly a thought, one that stopped Hermione to a screeching halt and turned her blood to ice, popped into her head. _What if you only fancied Ron because you didn't think you could have the one you really wanted? What if the person that was perfect for you was in front of your face the entire time? What if you fancied Ron because you knew he fancied you and didn't want to hurt his feelings? Or..._ the little voice in her head asked one final question... _you knew that Ginny fancied Harry and didn't want to hurt her feelings?_ These were all valid questions she thought. There was so many people that assumed that they were already together. Hermione recalled a conversation that she had with Harry when he told her that before Harry and Dumbledore went to that cave to retrieve the fake locket, Dumbledore had assumed because they spent so much time together, they were dating. Harry, of course, had to set the record straight. But it wasn't just Dumbledore. She remembered at time that even Ginny was jealous of their connection and assumed they were dating.

She wondered just for a moment, how Harry felt about her. Did he have romantic feelings for her but never said anything? Or, did he truly feel how he had told others, that it was a brother/sister relationship? Hermione couldn't deny that she admired Harry. How, even after everything he had been through, he still fought for what was right. He may have been reckless at times, charging into things without thinking of the repercussions or having any plan at all, but his heart was always in the right place. How selfless he could be. He essentially died, even for a moment, to protect everyone. Harry had no idea that he would come back from it, but yet he still walked to his death. Hermione thought of how she felt when she saw Hagrid carrying his body back. Believing he was truly dead, something broke inside her and she honestly thought she would never recover. In those few moments, she thought of how dark the world would be without Harry in it. She lost her best friend, the one person who she could talk to about anything, The one person who was always by her side and trusted and believed in her. The feeling she experienced when it was revealed that Harry wasn't dead was indescribable. It was like everything that was ever wrong in the world was suddenly fixed.

Being the 'brightest witch of her age' it didn't take Hermione long to come to the realization that she, in fact, was in love with Harry Potter. If the visions of the future were any indication, they would indeed have a happy life together. Now, she thought, what happens now?


	5. Chapter 4

Ron made his way to the Great Hall. With the school term ended and with the chaos of the battle, Tables were set to the side and anyone who was hungry had to just sit at one of the tables and the food would magically appear. Since Ron coped with situations by eating (honestly, when was he not as it was pointed out many times), he decided to process everything over a nice meal.

 _Stupid Trelawney_ Ron thought as a plate of food appeared in front of him. Bangers and mash. Delicious. _I just got the girl of my dreams and she just had to ruin it by showing us the future._ Ron took a big bite of turkey and started chewing angrily. Sure, he and Hermione didn't always agree or get along. Hell, they'd gone periods without even speaking to each other. It was no secret they were two different people even. He was more laid back, go with the flow. She was, for the most part, no nonsense and studious. Always went above and beyond with everything she did, academically and leisurely. He, mostly, did the bare minimum. But sometimes being two different types of people didn't matter, did it?

After everything they've been through together, the differences between them shouldn't outweigh their experiences together. _Aren't there stories of polar opposite people becoming lovers? Enemies becoming friends at least._ He thought to himself. There was this one muggle story that Hermione tried to get him to read once where two kids from feuding families found love with each other. Granted, they eventually died, both by suicide, but still. And the suicide was accidental. The girl tried to fake her own death so she could be with the muggle boy. Why couldn't he and Hermione's relationship be like that...minus the dying. Two opposite people finding love but living happily ever after.

Besides, why couldn't he have this one thing? He spent his entire life getting something from someone else. Due to his large family and their financial status, Ron always received hand-me-downs. Clothes, pets, wand. The only thing that he ever really got new was the sweaters his mum would make him. He only got a new wand when his broke beyond repair second year. He got an owl when it was revealed their family rat, Scabbers, was actually Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form. His family always shopped at Second Hand stores for their school books, robes, everything really.

When he started school, he was known as another Weasley. Fred and George's little brother. Everyone adored Fred and George. So, if you really thought about it, his owed his recognition from his family and not because of who he was. Sure, he eventually earned his own recognition but that was always due to being best friends with Harry Potter. So whether it was his personal belongings or his identity of either Fred and George's kid brother or Harry Potter's sidekick, he never really got anything that he could One Hundred Percent say was his. Why couldn't he be with Hermione and say, "This is mine."?

Ron stopped eating for a moment. Maybe that was the reason. Ron was not so disillusioned to think he was perfect. He knew he hasn't always been the most loyal best friend. The time he thought Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire, or even...he gulped down the food in his mouth, which suddenly felt so dry...when he left Harry and Hermione that night in the woods. Both times, he should have trusted Harry and he didn't. He also knew that he wasn't the best person to Hermione. Flaunting Lavender in her face wasn't a nice thing to do but yet he did. All of the harsh things he's said about her their first year. If it wasn't for Harry suggesting that they go and warn her of the troll, would she even still be alive? If she had lived, would they have even become friends or would have just have spent their school years being from the same house but never really interacting? How long would Harry and Ron would have lasted without Hermione in their lives? Probably not long.

Harry, he realized, didn't have it easy either. Losing his parents, raised by relatives who made his life a living hell, having his life manipulated from day one to be the one to defeat Voldemort. Being popular and famous for defeating the Dark Lord, not only once but now twice, was not something Harry had wanted at all. He just wanted to be another student that went to classes, learned magic and be a kid. He had all of that taken from him. Harry was truly a selfless person. With all of his actions and everything he gave up, it not only liberating him but the entire Wizarding community. So maybe having Hermione coming into their lives wasn't for him but maybe for Harry. Maybe the universe was saying. "We see what you've given up and sacrificed, here's someone who is your equal."

They were equals, Ron realized. Hermione was never afraid to stand up to Harry and tell him when he was wrong. Harry challenged Hermione in a kind kinder way that Ron ever could. Hermione who didn't break rules to the Hermione that skipped their final year at Hogwarts to go galavanting around the country hunting Horcruxes, while he played a part in that change, was mainly due to Harry.

Then a dark thought popped into Ron's head. Was he only attracted to Hermione because with their friendship came comfortability? She was the only female, besides his sister, that he was comfortable with. He tried to put himself out there when it was time to find a date for the Yule Ball and that ended in disaster. With Lavender, it wasn't anything he was trying to pursue but rather, something that fell into his lap. Things might be different now. Now he felt braver. That would tend to happen when you're battling the forces of darkness. Maybe now he could actually feel comfortable with the opposite sex.

Interrupting his thoughts, Parvati Patil sat at the table, just a few feet away from him. Ron stared at her for a few minutes as her plate of food materialized in front of her. According to Trelawney's crystal ball, He and Parvati end up together after his divorce with Hermione and even have a child together. _She is a very beautiful._ Ron thought to himself. If it wasn't meant to be with Hermione but was with Parvati, then he guesses he couldn't complain. If the universe was saying that Harry and Hermione were made for each other, maybe the universe was saying the same thing about Parvati and himself. Maybe this was his reward too.

Testing something out, he picked up his plate and walked over to her. "Hey Parvati. Do you mind if I sit down?"

Sitting and talking with Parvati, it was like time stood still. Ron's thoughts were, at the moment, preoccupied, He regaled Parvati with his adventures over the past year. He told jokes that made her laugh. Ron realized that he never heard Parvati laugh before and it was truly a wonderful laugh. Her laugh put a smile on his face so he kept telling jokes, just to hear it. It wasn't until Parvati excused herself - she had to go see her sister - but told him she'd see him around that Ron returned to his thoughts.

Harry was his best friend and while he loved Hermione, maybe it was the love of a friend or a chosen sibling. He always had a feeling there was something more between them, despite their claims that there wasn't. The thought that they didn't act on their potential feelings for each other, out of concern for him, showed how much they cared. And he just had a great time with Parvati, hadn't he? Maybe, just maybe, things would work out with that.

Ron took a swig of his pumpkin juice and finally decided. He had to find Harry.


	6. Chapter 5

Ginny was the first person Harry ran into once he got back to the castle. Harry noticed her before she noticed him. He stood to the side, in the shadow of a suit of armor. He watched her for a few moments. It was true that Ginny had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. She was also powerful and had that same ferocity that Mrs. Weasley possessed. He couldn't blame her. Being the only girl in a family of boys, she had to prove that she wasn't a china doll. She wasn't fragile and wouldn't break easy. She could easily match any of her brothers, Hell, not even days ago she, along with Hermione and Luna stood up against Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry wasn't sure how he was going to have this conversation but thanks to accidentally bumping into the suit of armor and making it fall, he was about to.

"Who's there?" Ginny asked, whipping around, wand drawn. She lowered her wand when she saw who it was. "Harry?" She asked. Harry smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey, Ginny." Harry took a step forward. "Err, what are you doing?" He looked around to see what could possibly have had Ginny there. All around them lay the remnants of the battle. Bits of castle lay here and there, doors blown apart. The statues that Professor McGonagall spelled to help defend the school lay in bits. A head here, arms and legs over there.

"I couldn't be in the great hall with everyone coming up to me giving me their condolences about Fred. I couldn't go to the girls dormitory because it was pretty much obliterated. Thought I'd come out here and help Filch with clean up and repair." Ginny explained. Ah. That would explain why Ginny already had her wand out. She was helping to clear the rubble and make repairs. That was another thing about Ginny. Yeah, she was beautiful, powerful and ferocious, but she also was kind, caring and compassionate. Harry remembered the student Ginny was trying to console when he made his way to the Forbidden Forest, made his way to Voldemort. Harry felt a pang of guilt for what he was about to do. "Harry? Are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick."

That seemed like an accurate description of how he was feeling. After everything the Weasleys had done for him. They had always welcomed him with open arms. Invited him into their home. They had taken him to the Quidditch World Cup when he was fourteen. They were like the family he never had. What he was about to do made him feel like he was betraying that. _It's not like they knew that you and Ginny would eventually date. What they did, they did because they wanted to. I'm sure they didn't expect you to repay their kindness at all, let alone to become their daughter's husband._ A voice in Harry's head said. Even though he suspected that he was right, it still didn't make this any easier.

"I don't know." He finally said. "Professor Trelawney found us early this morning...Ron, Hermione and I" He elaborated when he saw Ginny's eyebrow when he said 'Us'. "Said that she had something she wanted to show us." Harry walked over to a bench that was still intact and sat down. Ginny sat beside him. "It turns out, what she needed to show us was a vision of the future."

"But I thought Trelawney was a fraud." Ginny interrupted. Harry laughed. Leave it to Ginny to be blunt, never sugar coating anything. Always calls it like she sees it.

"For the most part she is. Do you know how she came to be a professor here?" Ginny shook her head. Harry didn't think so. He thought maybe only a select few knew how Sybil Trelawney became the Divination Professor. "Dumbledore had told me that she was the one who prophesied the "Chosen One. The one that would finally defeat Voldemort." Ginny's jaw dropped. "Turns out, the prophecy could have applied to either me or Neville. But she does have the gift of foresight. In my third year, I witnessed her give a genuine prophecy foretelling Peter Pettigrew returning to Voldemort. Her gifts kind of work on a when they want to, not when she wants to. Dumbledore said that her ancestor was so in touch with her gifts that she could produce a prophecy whenever and wherever. He said that he thought one of the reasons that Trelawney produced so many fraudulent prophecies was because she wanted to remain relevant or some bull like that. Normally, she doesn't even know she has given one. The one I witnessed she didn't realize she gave. But the reason she's a professor here was because he didn't want Voldemort to go after her to try to get more information about the prophecy. He wanted to keep her safe and keep her close incase she had another relevant prophecy"

The entire time, Ginny was listening intently. She had no idea about any of this, nor should she have ever guessed. It all sounded like a fairy tale that Harry had found in a book. But whatever it was that Trelawney had shown him, obviously it had shaken him enough. She meant what she said, he looked like he was going to be sick. It would also explain why she hadn't seen him around all day. She saw Ron in the Great Hall eating with Parvati, laughing about something. She ran into Hermione in the library. Hermione looked like she was lost in thought about something. She had a book opened in front of her but wasn't actually reading. In fact, when Ginny said hi, Hermione jumped and slammed the book shut but she didn't actually find Harry anywhere. "What did she show you?" Ginny finally asked.

Harry didn't answer at first. He just kept his head low, staring at the ground. A few moments passed before he finally opened his mouth. "She showed us our future." At this news, Ginny sat up, alert. She didn't say anything because she was afraid that Harry wouldn't elaborate. "What we saw, at first seemed like a happy ending for all. We were at Kings Cross Station. The four of us. Ron and Hermione had married and had two kids. A boy and a girl. Rose and Hugo…" Harry trailed off and was quiet for a few more minutes. Again, Ginny didn't interrupt and instead waited patiently for Harry to continue. He did. "We were married. We had three. James, Albus and Lily. We were all meeting to send our eldest off to Hogwarts. It was James's second year, Albus and Rose's first. Lily and Hugo still weren't old enough. Anyway, it was a very happy ending or so it seemed."

Ginny had perked up to the news that she and Harry got married and had three kids. But the moment he said 'So it seemed', she felt a sort of dread creeping up to her. In a way, Harry telling her what they saw that morning, felt like he was weaving an incredible story. She was completely enamored and invested in where it was going. "What do you mean, so it seemed?" She finally asked.

Harry took a deep breath. "After the crystal ball went clear again, we thought that was it. We all thought we saw what we had to see or rather, what the universe wanted us to see. We ended up getting into a brief discussion on how the future can change based on our decisions and then Trelawney got all quiet. It looked like she was petrified or something. Apparently something came to her because when she finally snapped out of it, she had us look again in the crystal ball. Apparently there was more to the story than we originally saw."

"We saw the future again, this time set a little bit after the train station scene. Might have been a few years. Apparently Ron and Hermione's marriage wasn't all that great. They apparently fought a lot and in this particular fight, Hermione told Ron she wanted a divorce." Harry paused to take a breath and heard Ginny gasp slightly. Harry winced, knowing what he was about to tell her. "The image shifted and you and I were fighting. You had taken Ron's side, whereas I had apparently taken Hermione's. You couldn't understand why I hadn't taken my brother-in-law's side and I asked you why you hadn't taken your sister-in-law's side. Told you that you knew how jealous Ron was and all that. We fought some more and I left."

Ginny's hand went to her mouth in silent horror. Harry could practically feel the bile rising in his stomach, as much as he didn't want to tell her what happened next, he knew he had to. She had to know the whole story so she could try to understand why he was about to do what he was about to do. "The next scene…" Harry choked out. "The next scene showed Hermione and I in bed together. It was after their divorce and you and I had separated. Apparently there was more issue for you and I than just their divorce. Apparently you go on to become a very famous and successful Quidditch player for the Holyhead Harpies. But you have to cut that short because you got pregnant with James. Instead you became the senior quidditch corresponder for the Daily Prophet. I become an Auror and with being gone for days at a time on cases and long days at the office, it put a strain on our marriage. In fact, I saw more of Hermione at work - she goes on to become the Minister for Magic - then I saw you at home. Same for her and Ron. After the divorce, Ron ends up with Parvati Patil and has a child with her."

Harry got quiet once more and Ginny realized his tale had reached its end. Now she understood why Harry looked the way he did and why she hadn't see him all day. In fact it would explain Hermione's jumpy behavior too...and why Ron suddenly have the nerve to talk and laugh with Parvati. The things she thought were peculiar that day were finally explained. She instinctively knew what was coming next. Knowing Harry, he was going to do the noble thing and try to end it with her to avoid her that future outcome. Harry always did that, putting the weight of the world on his shoulders, putting others feelings before his own.

"Harry." She started. "If you're about to do what I think you're going to do, you don't have to worry about me. I'm going to be okay." Harry looked at her in disbelief. "While I do love you, and had always hoped we'd end up together, your happiness matters too. Now that Voldemort's gone, you don't have to do what other people expect you to do. You can do what YOU want to do." She flashed him a smile. "You've carried the weight of others expectations for too long. You have gone above and beyond for the Wizarding community. No one should ask for anything more. It wouldn't be fair of either of us to ask each other to give up our dreams -" She stopped when Harry was about to interrupt but with one look from her, he shut his mouth again. "-because something tells me you've thought of every which way to change the future and one of those possibilities, I bet, was to pick a different career." He nodded his confirmation.

They were both quiet for a moment. Harry finally spoke. "Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Ginny squeezed his arm. We both deserve to be happy. After so much sadness and so many struggles, we deserve it." She paused for a moment. "You know, there was a point where I was jealous of Hermione. I always thought you two would one day realize that you would be perfect for each other. You both may have tried to suppress whatever feelings you have for each other out of nobility or whatever cockamame reasons you concocted, but everyone else around you wasn't fooled. I know mum thought you were together at one point, that was the reason she got so pissed when Rita Skeeter wrote that article during the triwizard tournament basically saying she was two timing you with Krum." Ginny laughed like the whole thing was ludacris.

"Thanks Gin." Harry paused. "You really are something special and any man would be lucky enough to have you." Ginny waved him away playfully. "Go get your woman."

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I don't even know if she feels the same…"

"Trust me, woman's intuition, she feels the same even if she won't admit it." Ginny interrupted.

"There's Ron to consider, not to mention your family. They're going to hate me if they find out we broke up so I could be with Hermione."

"We're not going to hate you, Harry dear." Came a voice that made both of them jump. While Harry and Ginny were wrapped up in their conversation, Mrs. Weasley, who came looking for her daughter, had heard every word. "Just like Ginny, we want you to be happy. Whether you like it or not, you're already part of the family. Hermione too. No one could fault you for following your heart. We don't pick and choose who we fall in love with." She gave him a warm, loving smile.

Harry smiled back but his smile faltered a little bit. "What about Ron?" He asked.

"What about Ron?" Ron asked from behind Mrs. Weasley. Despite what most people might think, Ron wasn't stupid, He figured that Harry realized his feelings for Hermione but was worried about what he might think. Harry obviously had revealed all to Ginny and his mum so Harry got bonus points for not hurting his sister.

"Ron, I…" Harry started.

"Save it, mate. You don't have to explain. I understand and it's okay. You're my best friend and so is Hermione. While I may not have always shown it in the past, I got your back. And after thinking everything over, I realize that maybe Hermione and I aren't right for each other. But you two are. I'm not going to stand in the way of that."

"Besides, he was already making a move on Parvati." Ginny teased.

"I was not. I was just testing the waters." Ron said defensively and everyone laughed. He stopped laughing and looked at Harry. "Seriously, mate, what are you doing here? Hermione is in the Great Hall about to have dinner. Go get her."

For the first time in a long time, Harry felt light. Like everything that ever weighed on him was suddenly lifted. If Harry didn't know any better, he would have sworn that someone performed Wingardium Leviosa on him. Gathering up the courage, he made his way to the Great Hall, unsure of the outcome but he was going to try nonetheless.

Harry got to the entrance way and scanned the room for Hermione; Ron and Ginny on either side of him. Finally he found her sitting at one of the tables, Between George and Percy. George must have said something to her because she looked up at the trio, her eyes first landing on Harry and the big smile on his face. Her eyes shifted to Ron, confused. Ron smiled and gave her a small nod. Her eyes shifted then to Ginny who repeated the gesture. Finally her eyes rested once more on Harry's face. Any questions she had were answered by the smile on his face and the look in his eyes.

Within seconds, she was out of her seat and running to him, he running to her. They met about half way and taking her face in his hands, he pulled her into a kiss. The sound that followed could only be described as chaos. Everyone that was in the Great Hall erupted into a unanimous cheer. Those that weren't in the Great Hall but were close enough to hear the noise ran in, witnessed what was happening and joined in.

After what felt like ages, Harry and Hermione broke apart, touching their foreheads to each other. "Hermione Granger," Harry said breathlessly, "I want to spend the rest of our days kissing you and loving you."

"Harry Potter," She returned equally breathless, "I would very much like spending the rest of my life kissing and loving you." Harry flashed her a big smile and pressed his lips against hers once more, invoking an even louder cheer from everyone.

Meanwhile, in the Divination classroom, Sybil Trelawney gazed once more into her crystal ball, trying to will a vision to come. Her efforts were rewarded when the ball started to fill with smoke.

Once again, we're back a King Cross. Harry and Hermione are walking through platform nine and three quarters with their kids, Albus James, Rosaline (Rose for short) Lily, and Hugo Sirius. Hugo riding on Albus's luggage cart as they search for their "Uncle" Ron and "Aunt" Parvati. Albus is worried he'll be sorted in Slytherin. Harry tells his middle child that he has the choice if it matters that much to him but informs him that one of the greatest headmasters Hogwarts had was a Slytherin and he was the bravest man he knew. The two couples stand on the platform, watching their children get smaller and smaller as the train starts its journey. Hermione lays her head on Harry's shoulder and looks to Ron and Parvati who share a similar embrace. Hermione sighed contently. Everything was perfect.

Sybil Trelawney sat back in her seat, a satisfactory smile on her face. She knew great changes were on the horizon and she was ready for every one of them.


	7. Final Author's Note

Okay, first off, I want to say thank you to everyone that had followed this story, looking forward to new chapters. And those of you who have commented. You guys have given me the motivation to continue with this story. Today was a good day for inspiration. I honestly thought it was going to take me longer to finish this story than it did.

Just a few notes. First, if you enjoyed this story, then stay tuned for my upcoming Harmione/Harmony fic. No title yet but there was so many unanswered things or things we didn't get to see that I think we Harry Potter fans would like to see. I'm thinking my next story will be the hunt for Hermione's parents. I'm thinking my stories will be connected. For example, my next story will take place after this one.

2nd, one of my favorite scenes from the movies was in Chamber of Secrets where Hermione is revived and Harry and Ron are in the Great Hall and they see her. Harry gets up from the table and they run to each other, throwing themselves into the hug. I really wanted to parallel that but with Harry walking into the Great Hall and Hermione already being seated.

3rd. The kids names. I want to stay somewhat around canon. I'm sure we know that Harry probably is the one who gave most of the kids their names, as they were all someone that meant a great deal to Harry so I wanted to stick with that theme. But knowing Hermione, She probably would have wanted to have her say too so I tried to mix them the best I could. What made sense to me at least. As for not revealing the names of Ron and Parvati's kids...to be honest, I couldn't think of anything good.

4th. Pretty much other than what I changed, everything else is canon compliant. Luna marries Newt Scamander's grandson, Rolf. Neville becomes Herbology professor (Although I'm either thinking of making Ginny lesbian or pairing her with Neville. IDK yet), etc.

Once again, I really want to thank all of you. What started out as a pet project for me became much bigger (in my eyes). Btw, if there is anything you guys want to see specifically, or you have ideas for future stories. Feel free to message me and I can do my best.


End file.
